<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vidéos by Soffya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453286">Vidéos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya'>Soffya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Edens Zero (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiki regarda le B-Cube, le tourna dans tous les sens et l’activa sans le faire exprès. Une vidéo démarra. Il s’agissait de Rebecca. C’était la dernière vidéo qu’elle avait réalisé. Elle avait une expression déterminée sur le visage. Il ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shiki Granbell &amp; Rebecca, Shiki Granbell/Rebecca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vidéos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Voici un texte que j’ai écrit pour le Shicca Week 2020. J’espère qu’il vous plaira.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disclaimer : <em>Edens Zero<em> appartient à Hiro Mashima.</em></em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rebecca était assise sur son lit et bougeait les jambes nerveusement. Elle tapait du pied tellement frénétiquement qu’elle se dit qu’elle allait finir par faire un trou dans le sol. C’est un très bon moyen d’entraînement, se dit-elle. Et puis, c’était le conseil que donnait une célèbre B-Cubeuse dans une de ses vidéos et d’après les commentaires, cela avait beaucoup aidé ses abonnés. Son conseil était qu’avant d’avouer ses sentiments à quelqu’un, on devait d’abord s’entraîner en faisant une vidéo pour être bien préparer pour le jour où l’on ferait sa déclaration. Rebecca avait pensé que c’était un moyen comme un autre. Et si cela pouvait l’éviter de passer pour une idiote, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer. Elle s’installa confortablement sur son lit, ferma les yeux et prit une profonde aspiration. Elle ouvrit les yeux, plaça son B-Cube devant elle et s’enregistra.</p>
<p>« Shiki... »</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>L’équipage du Edens Zero était reparti pour une nouvelle destination. Shiki marchait le long du couloir pour retourner à sa chambre. Il sentit soudain quelque chose sous son pied. Il s’agissait du B-Cube de Rebecca. Il le ramassa et le regarda attentivement pour être sûr qu’il n’était pas cassé. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit qu’il n’y avait aucune égratignure. Rebecca ne quittait jamais son B-Cube, il avait dû tomber sans qu’elle ne s’en rende compte. Shiki se dit qu’elle devait le chercher partout. En y réfléchissant bien, il la trouvait étrange depuis quelques jours. Il regarda le B-Cube, le tourna dans tous les sens et l’activa sans le faire exprès. Une vidéo démarra. Il s’agissait de Rebecca. C’était la dernière vidéo qu’elle avait réalisé. Elle avait une expression déterminée sur le visage. Il ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça.</p>
<p>« Shiki... »</p>
<p>Shiki écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait fait une vidéo pour lui ? Petit à petit, Rebecca perdit sa détermination et rougit de plus en plus.</p>
<p>« Shiki… Shiki… Je... »</p>
<p>La vidéo s’arrêta et une nouvelle commença.</p>
<p>« Shiki, je... »</p>
<p>Rebecca se tut et ferma les yeux.</p>
<p>« Je ne vais jamais y arriver. »</p>
<p>Une autre vidéo démarra.</p>
<p>« Pourquoi c’est si dur ? »</p>
<p>Plus les vidéos défilaient, plus Rebecca s’énervait. Que pouvait-elle avoir à lui dire qui la mettait dans un état pareil ?</p>
<p>« Shiki ? »</p>
<p>Shiki sursauta. Il se retourna et vit Rebecca. Il était tellement absorbé par les vidéos, qu’il ne l’avait même pas entendu arriver. Elle regarda la main de Shiki et vit son B-Cube. Elle rougit et paniqua.</p>
<p>« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? S’exclama-t-elle. »</p>
<p>Elle lui arracha le B-Cube des mains à toute vitesse.</p>
<p>« Qu’est-ce que tu as vu ? »</p>
<p>Shiki se passa la main dans les cheveux, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.</p>
<p>« Juste que tu essayais de me dire quelque chose. Qu’est-ce que c’était ? »</p>
<p>Rebecca rougit de plus en plus. Il avait l’impression de regarder une de ses vidéos.</p>
<p>« En fait, je… Tant pis, je me lance. Je t’aime Shiki. Depuis que l’on s’est rencontré, j’ai su que ce que je ressentais pour toi était différent. C’était la première fois que je ressentais ça et j’ai compris que c’était de l’amour. C’est ce que je voulais te dire. Tu n’es pas obligé de me répondre, je voulais juste que tu le saches. »</p>
<p>Elle baissa les yeux, ayant peur de voir sa réaction. Elle ne s’attendait à aucune réponse positive. Il ne se moquerait pas d’elle, il n’était pas comme ça, mais elle ne voulait pas voir le rejet dans son regard. Elle se retourna et s’apprêta à partir, quand Shiki la retint par la main.</p>
<p>« Tu n’as pas le droit de me laisser seul après ce que tu viens de dire. »</p>
<p>D’un geste, il la tira vers lui et la prit dans ses bras. Rebecca, surprise, ne sut comment réagir. Elle sentit son souffle sur son oreille quand il lui murmura :</p>
<p>« Dès la première seconde où je t’ai vu, j’ai été attiré vers toi. Quelque chose faisait que dès le départ, je savais que je voulais rester auprès de toi. Ce que je veux te dire, c’est que je t’aime aussi Rebecca. »</p>
<p>Il la regarda, attendant une réaction de sa part. Rebecca approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l’embrassa. Shiki la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé que d’avoir vu une vidéo par accident, allait marquer le début d’une belle histoire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fin<em></em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>